Navy Guidelines
Further information: Rules of Engagement A navy can give experience to newer users of battleshipcraft and gives a group of people to communicate ideas and learn from each other. Starting a Navy There are some new rules that have been agreed upon when it comes to forming your own navy. In order to qualify for forming a new navy, one must meet several criteria as described below. Failure to meet any of these criteria may result in your navy being disbanded, deleted, or even barred from reforming when you meet the criteria. Exceptions will only be granted rarely, and only in exemplary circumstances. Saying that you didn't know about these rules is not an excuse. If you are making a navy, you should be active enough to have found out about these rules anyways. #You should have at least 1-2 other people willing to be in your navy. You can meet others in the chat to invite others to sign up, discuss rank, negotiate terms, etc. #Anyone planning on forming a navy MUST have been an ACTIVE member of the Battleship Craft wikia AND the BSC Navies wikia for at least a month. This is so that you know what you are doing by the time you are ready to make your own navy. #If you want to create a navy, you must have an idea of where your homeland will be located in the universe. Just plunking your navy down anywhere is not an option though. You MUST clear your location with any neighboring navies, however, for the location to be acceptable. #If you are creating a navy on another planet that does not yet exist, you must first check with one or two admins and a good portion of the active userbase first. There was a point when the wikia was getting cluttered up with too many different planets too fast, and it got pretty confusing. Make sure that if you are basing your new navy on a new world, there is no available room on any other planet currently existing. It will also be your responsibility to make sure that the new world becomes common knowledge to the wikia. #Before creating a navy, you must contact an administrator with all revelant information so that we may relay this to the correct authorities and check to see if you meet the criteria. #Use common sense. DO NOT make a navy because you got bored one day and you only plan on being minimally involved with it. Temporary navies will not be permitted, unless it is a temporary alliance of mercenaries or people with common goals. In addition, if you wish to make a navy, make sure you have some good ships or are otherwise capable of holding your own. It is a tough world out there, and weak navies may be disbanded for their own good until they can prove that they are strong. Also, do not place your new navy in between two warring factions, and don't say that you are a magical navy or some other phooey. We will explicitly prohibit intentional stupidity in forming a navy, folks. No exceptions. #ANYTHING ELSE THAT MAKES SENSE WILL BE GRANDFATHERED IN AS ADDED. Always make sure to check for any changes to these guidelines. These guidelines will take effect on July 21, 2013 at 0400 UTC. Navies made before this deadline are not subject to these rules. Edited by TheAlphatheOmega(added another guidline, #4, and deleted irrelevant clauses that no longer apply) on August 29 2014 at 2030 UTC. Changes take effect immediately. Do's and Don'ts By creating a navy on Battleship Craft you inherently are given the responsibility of following some sailor ethics. Don't worry though, making a navy is for fun! *All navies are expected to be respectful to other navies, even at war. *You are expected not to edit another navy's page unless told to, *Please describe what your navy is. *Please describe how-to-join and applying details on your navy page. *Navies may wage war against each other. *Members of warring navies may change sides. *A navy's page is to be used by only members of that navy and others who have been given permission to edit. Category:Rules and Guidelines